Liverpool v Manchester City (Champions League 2017-18)
| team1score = 3 | team2 = Man City | team2association = | team2score = 0 | details = Report | date = 4 April 2018 | stadium = Anfield | city = Liverpool | man_of_the_match1a = Mohamed Salah (UEFA) Roberto Firmino (BBC) | referee = Felix Brych (Germany) | attendance = 50,685 | weather = 5 °C | previous = Liverpool - C Palace Man City - Everton | next = Liverpool - Everton Man City - Man Utd }} Liverpool v Manchester City was a match which took place at Anfield on Wednesday, 4 April 2018. It will be the first leg of the quarter-final match of UEFA Champions League 2017-18 knockout phase. The second leg will be held on 10 April 2018. Liverpool took a firm grip on their Champions League quarter-final as Manchester City were torn apart by a three-goal burst from Jürgen Klopp's side in the first 31 minutes at Anfield. City's only Premier League defeat as they move to the brink of the title has been a 4-3 loss at Anfield in January - and they were made to suffer once more in the face of Liverpool's pressing, aggression and potent attack. Mohamed Salah pounced in the area to score his 38th goal of the season after 12 minutes and Alex Oxlade-Chamberlain doubled their lead eight minutes later when he unleashed a fierce shot past Ederson from 20 yards. And the third goal that gives Liverpool such a commanding advantage to take to Etihad Stadium next Tuesday came just after the half-hour when Sadio Mané rose to head home Salah's cross. Liverpool, potentially crucially, emerged from the second half without conceding an away goal, although an injury that forced Salah off will be a concern. Anfield was at its most hostile - but there were unsavoury incidents before kick-off when fans outside the ground attacked and damaged the Manchester City team coach on its way into the stadium, prompting an "unreserved" apology from Liverpool and an investigation from Merseyside Police. (Source: BBC) Match Preview Liverpool had confirmed that Joël Matip was set to undergo surgery on a thigh injury, which means he was out of the game, while full-back Joe Gomez was ruled out after sustaining an ankle injury during international duty with England. Adam Lallana was a doubt for the match after being forced off in the game against Crystal Palace, as is Emre Can. City had indicated that John Stones would be assessed closer to kick-off, while Benjamin Mendy was nearing a return to full fitness but was not likely to be involved. While Pep Guardiola had indiciated Sergio Agüero was in the mix, he did not travel with the squad to Liverpool. Fabian Delph was a concern and the midfielder turned full-back will undergo a late fitness test. Details |time = 20:45 |team1 = Liverpool |score = 3–0 |team2 = Manchester City |goals1 = Salah Oxlade-Chamberlain Mané |goals2 = |stadium = Anfield, Liverpool |attendance = 50,685 |referee = Felix Brych (Germany) |report = Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} See also *UEFA Champions League 2017–18 **UEFA Champions League 2017-18 knockout phase *Second leg of the match External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk *Match report at uefa.com *Match report at official club sites **Liverpool report **Manchester City report *Match preview (Goal.com) Category:2017-18 Match Day info Category:Liverpool F.C. matches Category:Manchester City F.C. matches